With the continuous development and improvement of computer technologies, users may use terminal devices such as computers and mobile phones to carry out daily transaction processing (e.g., online payment or member card discount and relevant service upgrading). In the daily transaction processing, it is often necessary to manually enter account information (e.g., the bank card account, the member card account, etc.). Manually entering long account information is frequently fraught with input errors and requires repeated corrections, which is inconvenient and further affects the efficiency of completing transactions.